Electric submersible pumps for oil wells are powered by generators or other power sources located on the surface. The pump is located well below the surface at the bottom of the well. Conventional pumping systems attach the pump assembly on the bottom of eduction tubing through which the oil is pumped. The pump eduction tubing extends through a well casing. The electrical cable is secured by clamps 12 attaching the cable to the outside of the eduction tubing. A typical example of this system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,177 to Arutunoff.
An improved system for deploying an electric submersible pump and its associated power cable within an oil well employs sucker rods to deploy, support and retrieve the electric submersible pump and the power cable for that pump. Using the sucker rods in this manner permits deployment using the existing hoisting equipment such that no special rig is required. The sucker rods can be relatively easily mass produced at relatively low cost. The use of the sucker rods permits both insertion and removal from the well. Positive seals are provided to avoid a sealing problem at the blow-out preventor. Additionally, use of the sucker rods enables the use of corrosion resistant materials in the well. Thus, using sucker rods to deploy the pump and its cable in the well, with the cable secured or otherwise attached to the sucker rods, is a desirable and effective deployment system.